


Sum of Two Halves

by Hound and Hare (tittysatan)



Series: Vladdy Kink [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M, S1 E7 Bitter Reunions, Sleep Molestation, actual predator vlad, danny is extremely uncomfortable, delusional justification, for good reason, incredibly unreliable narration, y'all have been asking for this one so I hope you like being upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tittysatan/pseuds/Hound%20and%20Hare
Summary: After 20 years, Vlad finds the one who will make him whole again. Danny will have to understand what they are to each other.





	Sum of Two Halves

There was a flash of light and the ghost—no, he was human now, wasn’t he?—hit the ground. Vlad couldn’t breathe. He was human now. He’d been a ghost and now he _wasn’t_ , he was flesh and blood and when Vlad turned human himself and crouched next to him and touched his face it was warm. It was that boy, Maddie’s son, Daniel. Silly of him not to have noticed sooner, he barely looked any different even as a ghost, but Vlad hadn’t really noticed Danny in the first place.

He couldn’t quite think, tracing fingers down to Danny’s throat to feel the soft thrum of pulse. He was alive. He was half ghost and half human, half alive and half dead, caught in limbo. Just like Vlad was. He’d been the only one for so long that the possibility that there might ever be another had never crossed his mind. But here he was, right in front of him.

“Daniel…” Vlad said softly, tasting the name and finding it sweet, sonorant. “Daniel.”

The boy was well and truly unconscious, wasn’t he, not even stirring at the sound. Vlad couldn’t just leave him here on the floor in his pajamas. He’d catch a chill, and his body would be all aches the next morning. He’d have to take Danny back to his room, to bed. Gently, so as not to wake him, Vlad slipped arms under his back and knees and lifted him.

He was small and slim and strangely _soft_ past all his teenage angles, head falling against Vlad’s chest, and he fit in his arms perfectly, like he was always meant to be there. Vlad could feel his heart pounding. When was the last time he’d held someone, felt the warmth of another’s body against his own? He couldn’t even remember. He was in a daze, Danny’s dark hair tickling at his face. It looked so smooth. He leaned in and brushed his cheek over it, then his lips, and it was.

Upstairs. Right, upstairs, he was taking him to his room. Vlad had almost forgotten. He tread softly, trying to minimize the sharp click of his shoes against the floor, eyes still on Danny. He couldn’t look away.

Finally he laid his limp body down on the bed, settling him into a position that seemed comfortable. He ought to… No, he _couldn’t_ leave him alone, could he, not until he’d made sure he was alright. Just until he came to, that was all. Vlad closed the door (to keep the drafts out, of course), and sat on the very edge of the bed, and looked at Danny in the warm glow of the bedside lamp.

He’d never really _looked_ at him before. Why would he have, when he was just some boy? Vlad wasn’t like that. But looking now, when Danny was asleep, all mussed hair and thick dark lashes and parted lips and cheeks just lightly touched with pink, he was… Vlad didn’t know what he was. There were words, of course there were, but none of them felt right. Or perhaps it was that none of them felt decent.

Vlad cupped Danny’s face in a hand, running his thumb lightly over his lips, and then down his slender throat, his clavicles, coming to rest at the collar of his pajamas, toying with a button. Vlad wasn’t like that. He’d never even thought about it before, of course not, just the thought was absurd. This wasn’t _that_ , though. This was something different.

Danny was a half-ghost; he was the only other half-ghost in the world. He was the only one who could possibly understand Vlad, and Vlad was the only one who could possibly understand him, and in some very real way, they were meant for each other. Danny would have to see it too. It was so obvious. He’d have to understand.

He just wanted to know about him, Vlad thought as he undid a button, then another. He just wanted to see him, that was all. He could feel the heat rising to his face, the pounding of his heart, the unevenness of his breath. He’d never undressed anyone before. Delicately, he opened the front to bare Danny’s slim, pale body, traced a hand down his narrow chest, around his pink nipples, to his navel, stopping at the hint of hair above his waistband.

He just wanted to know him; the other Half, his other half.

“My Daniel,” he murmured, and cupped his face in a hand and pressed their lips together. It felt like the right thing to do. A kiss to wake the sleeping prince. But as gentle and chaste as it had been, when Vlad pulled back he thought he would burn alive from the heat inside him.

Danny still hadn’t stirred.

In the original legend, it took much more than a kiss to wake the dead.

Vlad slipped off his shoes, the faint clatter deafening loud to his ears, and climbed onto the bed, and onto Danny, crouching over his sleeping form. Slowly, he kissed him again. Shallow and deeper and deeper, wanting to taste him (he tasted of mint, and Vlad thought that might cool him, and it didn’t). He rested a hand over Danny’s heart, feeling it beating a little faster now, but still nothing compared to Vlad’s desperate pound. He caressed his skin, smooth and soft and warm, and this time he touched his nipples as well, watching the miniscule changes it brought to Danny’s face. He wondered what he was dreaming about. He hoped it was him. It ought to be him; it was only right.

Vlad shifted his body downwards, feeling Danny’s pulse against his lips, kissing down his chest as he ran a hand over his still-clothed leg, slim and soft, just like the rest of him. He hesitated, drawing circles on his inner thigh, not quite touching. He just wanted to know the one who was so like him. There was nothing wrong with that, nothing at all.

Danny was already starting to harden as Vlad touched him through his pajamas.

Vlad was hard himself, achingly so, somehow only now realizing it as he caressed Danny, mesmerized by the soft gasps and moans he gave even in sleep. He hardened quickly under Vlad’s touch, face flushing a lovely pink, brow furrowed and lips parted, and Vlad would have given anything for him to open his eyes—the same crystal blue as his own—and look at him, moan his name in that same helpless pleasured tone, wrap his arms around him and pull him closer.

Vlad fumbled open his fly one-handed, pushing Danny’s waistband down to free his sex and pressing his own up against it, letting out a long groan as he wrapped a hand around them both. He was so burning hot that Danny seemed cool against him by comparison, even as he twitched in his hand and grew slick with precum. He looked so lovely like this, shivering with pleasure under Vlad’s touch. He looked so _perfect_. Vlad was already so close, embarrassingly close, but how could he help it when faced with this? He just kept stroking the both of them together, his own heavy breath mixing with Danny’s moans and whimpers, intoxicated.

Suddenly Danny tensed underneath him, letting out a soft cry as he came, hot and sticky against Vlad’s hand, and the look on his face… “Aaahhhh, Daniel…!” Vlad moaned, coming harder than he ever had in his life, gripping tighter as he rode out his orgasm against Danny.

He’d come all over him, he realized when he finally returned to his senses. He was still straddling Danny, propping himself up weakly, and Danny’s chest and neck and even his face had Vlad’s cum on them. He’d never come like that before. It was obscene, almost. If it were anyone else, it would be obscene.

Vlad took the tissues from the bedstand and wiped his hand, then Danny, running the tissue gently over his sweat-damp skin. He was still asleep, somehow, but more fitfully now, squirming under his touch.

Vlad knew how this must look.

He hadn’t done anything wrong, he _knew_ that, but how could he expect Danny to understand when he didn’t know what Vlad was to him, what he was to Vlad?

Delicately, he pulled Danny’s pants back up, did up the buttons of his shirt, covered him with a blanket. Leaving him just the way he found him.

Vlad slipped his shoes back on and turned to leave. He was just closing the door behind him when a soft “…Mr. Masters…?” made him stop in his tracks. When he turned, Danny was sitting up in bed, rubbing his eyes. “What’re you doing here?”

“I was just checking on you,” Vlad said, words slipping past his lips with the ease of a practiced liar. It felt somehow wrong, but he knew Danny wouldn’t understand, not yet. “I heard something coming from your room; I thought maybe you were having a nightmare.”

Danny frowned to himself, mouth working, before looking back up at him. “Well, I’m fine now, so good night, Mr. Masters.”

“…please, call me Vlad.”

“Goodnight, uh…Vlad.” He blushed as he said it, looking away, as though it were somehow embarrassing. It was the most utterly charming thing Vlad had ever seen.

“Sweet dreams, little badger,” he said, leaving while his self-restraint still held.

Vlad had to drug himself to get to sleep that night; his head was so full of Daniel, of what they’d done together, that it would have been impossible otherwise. He couldn’t stop thinking about him. He wanted so badly to do that again, to do _more_ , and when Danny was awake to kiss him back and moan his name. He _needed_ it.

Tomorrow. Vlad would show him tomorrow, and then he’d understand. Of course he would. He’d have to.

It was so obvious that they were meant to be together.

 

* * *

 

It was uncomfortable and weird and Danny didn’t know what to think about any of it.

He had to be imagining it, right? This was his parents’ friend he was talking about, it couldn’t be what it looked like. It must be in his head. He couldn’t come up with any other explanation, because the only other explanation was… And it couldn’t be that. It couldn’t.

Vlad had been totally normal at first, ignoring him like most adults did, which was fine! He didn’t _want_ adults paying attention to him. And then…Danny couldn’t quite remember what had happened and when. There had been a ghost, they’d been fighting, and the next thing he knew Danny was back in bed. Vlad was there. He said he was just checking up on him but, jeez, something about the way he looked at him, his voice when he asked him to call him Vlad… No one had ever looked at him like that before. Danny had done it because he was sleepy and confused and didn’t see the point of arguing, even if it was weird, but when he said it… He knew he didn’t like the way Vlad’s breath caught at that, but he didn’t know how to put it into words in a way anyone else would understand, and that meant it was nothing, right? If he couldn’t even explain it.

When Danny woke the next morning, he got up and showered before he could think about what it meant that he smelled the way he did.

He barely talked to Vlad all day (he kept looking for excuses not to be alone with him, even if it felt dumb and paranoid), but he could feel his eyes on him, all the time. When he caught him looking, more often than not his hand was on his face, at his mouth, and Danny had heard somewhere that when you touched your mouth a lot when you were looking at someone it meant you… It didn’t matter, it didn’t mean anything. It was just stupid pop psychology. No one else noticed even when they were in the same room so it must all be in his head.

And besides, every time Danny let their eyes meet, Vlad would be the first to look away. Flustered, even shy. It wasn’t…wasn’t predatory; it was like he couldn’t _not_ look at him.

But that had to be Danny’s imagination too, because Vlad wouldn’t look at him the same way he looked at Paulina.

The actual reunion party was a relief, because even if Danny didn’t exactly love crowds of adults at least there were a lot of people between him and Vlad, and then it was the opposite of a relief, because there were so many people that he didn’t even notice Vlad had sidled up next to him until he spoke.

“Are you enjoying yourself, Daniel?”

“Um.”

“I was wondering if you could do me a small favor.”

“ _Um_ …”

“I got a present for your father, but I left it upstairs in the lab, silly me. You’ll be a dear and go get it for me, won’t you?”

Danny was so glad to have an excuse to leave that he barely even waited for Vlad to finish before he was out the door.

It wasn’t until he got there and didn’t see a present anywhere that he started to think something might be wrong. And then he turned to leave and Vlad was standing in front of the doorway, just, _looking_ at him.

“You’re the host, you can’t leave your own party,” Danny said, laughing not because it was funny but because he was _scared_ and some small, stupid part of him was still hoping Vlad would say he was right and go back down.

“I asked you to come up here because there’s something I want to show you, Daniel,” Vlad said, voice and eyes so disarmingly gentle.

“…I don’t wanna see,” Danny said, arms tight around himself, stepping back as Vlad stepped forward. He felt strangely cold; his whole body was shivering, even in his stuffy suit.

“It’s nothing like that, I promise,” Vlad said, and why did he have to look at him like that, like he was so scared Danny would… Would do what, exactly? Tell his parents? Somehow, it didn’t look like that was it. “Here, I’ll just…”

A flash of darkness ran over Vlad, and there was the ghost from last night.

Danny wanted so badly to believe that this was the only reason Vlad had been acting so funny, because they’d fought and he saw that Danny was a ghost too, but… “I don’t understand.”

“We’re the same,” Vlad said, coming closer until he was close enough to touch Danny’s face. “I’ve been waiting twenty years now for another half-ghost. For _you_.”

His eyes were all brilliant red and they should have been frighteningly unreadable, but they weren’t, Danny could see Vlad’s feelings written all over his face and that was even more frightening. He still didn’t get it. He didn’t _want_ to get it.

“Don’t you see?” Vlad said, reaching out towards him before seeming to catch himself. “I _understand_. I understand everything you’re going through, trying to figure out these new powers of yours; I’ve been through it myself. I want to help you, Daniel. I want to be someone you can depend on.”

And that sounded so decent, so plausible, didn’t it, but it didn’t explain the way Vlad had been _looking_ at him. “…I passed out last night,” Danny said. “What did you do to me?”

“I brought you back up to your room, of course,” Vlad said, but he couldn’t meet his eyes anymore. “I couldn’t just leave you down there.”

Danny felt sick; he felt actually physically nauseated. “What else.”

“I waited to make sure you came to.”

“I’m not stupid so just _say_ it!” Danny snapped, voice cracking in a way that make him sound as scared and desperate as he felt, backing away from Vlad like a cornered animal.

“…I just wanted to know you.”

Laughter, humorless and hysterical, and it took a moment for Danny to realize it was coming from him.

“Don’t you understand?” Vlad asked. “We’re two of a kind, Daniel, the only two in the world. We’re _made_ for each other. Can’t you see it?”

Danny was still laughing when Vlad reached out a gloved hand to caress his face. “Don’t _touch_ me you sick freak…!” he said, voice cracking again, slapping the hand away. “You… I was unconscious, _you knocked me out_ , how could you… What the heck is _wrong_ with you!?”

The look on Vlad’s face wasn’t fair. He was supposed to look angry or frustrated cause Danny had seen through his stupid manipulation. He wasn’t supposed to look so _heartbroken_. Like he actually meant every word he said.

Vlad was the bad guy here. He was the one taking advantage of a teenager; he wasn’t allowed to make Danny feel guilty.

“I’m leaving,” he said, slipping past Vlad while the man was still too shaken to stop him. He was already halfway up the stairs when he heard Vlad turn human again.

“They won’t believe you, boy,” he said, and when Danny turned back to look his eyes were blue and cold and hard. “It’s my word against yours.”

“I know,” Danny said, and ran up the last of the stairs.

He wasn’t sure that was the case, but what difference did it make? How was he supposed to stand in front of his parents and tell them what Vlad had done, when he couldn’t even tell on his bullies?

It didn’t matter. They’d leave Wisconsin and Danny would never see him again. He couldn’t be stupid enough to keep trying after that. Not even if he did mean it all. So it didn’t matter.

Danny opened the door to his room, took one look at the bed, and almost threw up. Luckily there were guest bedrooms to spare; it wasn’t hard to find an empty one to lock himself in (as though a lock would do anything against a ghost), curl up on the bed, stare at the wall.

He couldn’t stop thinking about the hurt and sadness and _betrayal_ on Vlad’s face, and it just wasn’t fair.


End file.
